Toujours pour le mieux
by missbook life
Summary: Plusieurs rencontre vont se faire dans le village de konoha.Des familles vont s'y installer après la destruction de leur village.Des nouveau établissement seront construit.Un agrandissement du village est a venir pour laissé place à des personnage douteux


Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Naruto… et c'est à peu près ça.

Résumer :

Une chose intriguais les habitent de konoha… se mystérieux nouveau restaurant construit tout récemment après la destruction du village caché de la feuille. La guerre avait détruit plusieurs autres villages, tout particulièrement celui du village caché des fleurs. Village majoritairement peuplé de commerçant, d'agriculteur et d'une poigné de ninja. Village aussi, qui avait été construit il y a à peine 15 ans et qui maintenant n'était plus qui tas de poussière. Ainsi donc, les habitants de celui-ci furent joyeusement accueillit par le village de konoha.

* * *

ATTENTIOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Fut le seul avertissement que Naruto eu avant de recevoir quelque chose par la tête.

Celui-ci, fort et solide, avait bien reçu l'impact et maintenant, il se retrouvait plaqué au sol par une masse lourde. Et en plus d'être lourde, notre blondinet s'aperçu assez vite que le quelque chose en question avait un nez, un bouche, des yeux… bref, un visage.

Dans un gémissement plaintif la masse se releva tant bien que mal et tendit la main à sa victime lui demandant d'une voie qui se voulait désolée :

-Ça va ? Rien de cassée ?

Aveuglé par le soleil, Naruto ne pu toujours pas identifier l'individu qui se dressait devant lui. Par conte, il pu déduire facilement, par la petite voie douce et mélodieuse, que celle-ci appartenait a une fille. Fille qui, d'après sa silhouette, étais tout de même assez petite.

-Ouai, sa va… répondit-il en empoignant la main de la jeune fille.

Un cout levé celui-ci pu enfin finir l'analyse de la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait les cheveux rouge et aurait pu passer facilement pour un enfant si il n'y avait pas eu en évidence une belle poitrine 34 C qui se dressait fièrement à la vu de qui veux.

Fasciné par la belle vision que lui donnait le dieu des seins, notre junjiriki oublia complètement la présence de son amie qui était resté pétrifier devant la scène qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux.

Se fut le poing de Sakura qui le sortit de sa transe de façon brutale mais efficace.

-T'AS PAS FINI DE LA MATÉE ESPECE DE GROS PERVERS !

La jeune fille fut surprise par le comportement de son amie qui, d'après elle, aurait du s'inquiété plutôt que de le replaqué aussi froidement au sol . Bien sur, la demoiselle, n'étant que très peu perspicace, n'avait pas remarqué, il ya quelque instant, les yeux braqué sur son décolleté.

-A eum… je …

Sakura se tourna vers la jeune fille et s'excusa pour le comportement de son ami, ce que la jeune fille ne comprit toujours pas puisque logiquement c'était elle qui l'avait percuté de plein fouet. Mais bon, la jeune fille dit tout de même un « ce ne rien ».

Naruto qui s'était relevé tant bien que mal réussi tout de même a posé la question qui lui brulait tant les lèvres :

-On pourrait savoir pourquoi tu étais si pressé ?

- ! fut la réponse stridente de notre jeune fille qui venait de se rappeler pourquoi elle courait comme une folle il y quelque instant.

Elle prit alors Naruto par le collet et lui demanda, affolé :

-Dit moi par ou est la sortie de kanoha. Vite sa URGE !

-Heum, bah, tu…

Sakura le coupa :

-Suis moi je vais te montré.

-D'accord mais fait vite le temps presse.

Donc c'est ainsi que le joyeux groupe de trois couru jusqu'à l'entré de kanoha . Des hommes était sur le point de quittée le village quand la voie stridente de la jeune fille les stoppa net.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON. ATTENDÉ !

Alors sans hésiter celle-ci sauta carrément sur un des hommes qui se trouvait maintenant devant elle.

Les deux ninja pouvaient voir de loin le jeune garçon tomber à la renverse en poussant une exclamation de surprise. Celui-ci dit, après s'être remis sur pied :

-C'est pas que tes salutations me dérange mais, pourrais-tu essayer de les faires un peu moins brutal la prochaine fois.

La jeune fille acquiesça, gêné.

-C'est que… j'avais quelque chose à te donné avant de partir.

La jeune fille se mit à chercher sur elle le cadeau de son ami pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'elle ne l'avait plus. Elle se mit alors à farfouiller un peu partout paniqué, allant même jusqu'à vider complètement ses poches. Le jeune homme ce mit alors a rire de bon cœur.

-Dit moi. C'est ça que tu cherche? Dit-il enfin.

Il lui montra le petit talisman marqué chance. La jeune fille acquiesça cette fois ci rouge comme un livre harlequin.

-Et bah c'est que… tu partais en mission donc je voulais te le donner avant et… eum, bah c'est ça là…

Cette fois-ci le garçon se mit à rire pour de bon et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de la jeune fille. Il lui fit alors le plus beau des sourires et lui dit :

-Ah ah vraiment tu ne cesseras donc jamais de me surprendre, merci beaucoup !

Et sur ce, les deux amis se quittèrent. Sakura et Naruto pouvaient clairement lire sur le visage de la jeune fille le soulagement qu'elle éprouvait. Celle-ci ne prit pas de temps à aller les rejoindre pour leur exprimer sa reconnaissance.

-Pffou, je n'ai pas passé loin de le rater. Vraiment, merci beaucoup eum…

Celle-ci fit une pose. C'est vrai, elle ne connaissait même pas leur nom.

-Je m'appelle Sakura et le crétin a coté de moi s'appelle Naruto.

-Hey! Qui traite tu de crétin ?

-Devine idiot !

La jeune fille regardait la scène avec amusement n'osant pas trop les interrompes. Ce ne fut pas long avant que le blond soit mit K.O par sa coéquipière qui retourna vite son attention vers la jeune fille la regardant d'un air interrogateur. La jeune fille mit du temps à comprendre avant de, enfin, se présenter à son tour.

-Ah, euh, oui… mickey… mick pour les plus intimes. Dit-elle, en serrant la main de Sakura.


End file.
